The invention relates to a method for providing copy-protection to a data storage medium, in particular to solid state memory modules. The method is in particular useful for, but not restricted to, devices in which a removable random access memory module can be inserted such as for instance portable play back devices. With advancing technology, next generations of portable audio playback and recording devices will be based on solid state technology. Arguments in favor are based on weight, power and shockproofness considerations.